


【驼云】柠檬

by fearless1120



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【驼云】柠檬

林煐岷好像生气了。

第二节夜自习结束，郑世云坐到林煐岷前桌的空座位上，转过半个身体抬眼看他。林煐岷光写自己的作业，连眼皮都没动一下。

“晚上要去逛逛吗？”郑世云的话淹没在嘈杂的教室里，只有林煐岷听得到。

“不了，早点回寝室吧。”林煐岷已经是这个星期第三次拒绝郑世云提出两人独处的邀请。如果是普通朋友，随意拒绝的情况并不稀罕，可他们是恋人。

没有人知道他们是恋人。

郑世云的鞋蹭蹭黏在地上的泡泡糖，已经干成黑色一块，摩擦了好几次才像痂一样脱落了。

“你是不是在生气啊。”郑世云小心的瞥了一眼林煐岷。

林煐岷的神情没有任何改变，甚至解题的手也没有停顿，顺畅的打下数学公式往下运算：“没有。”

“明明就是生气了……”郑世云轻声嘀咕，无聊的看着教室后门一群男生聚着开玩笑。平日他们俩也会在下课的时候走出教室，站在走廊边倚靠着铁质栏杆，看着来往的学生闲聊。

可现在林煐岷明摆着心情糟糕，还死憋着不说，若无其事的埋在作业里。  


不过说来，他到底为什么生气了？郑世云泄气般的把手挂在椅子靠背上，脸压在小臂上，就给林煐岷一个头顶看。  


教室窗边路过一个高壮的身影，没等郑世云细想是谁，教室后门就出现了他熟悉的脸。  


“世云！”来者往教室里扫了一眼便发现了他，兴奋的冲他招手，“我来找你玩啦。”  


“啊，丹尼尔。”郑世云一下坐直了腰，正打算起身出去时看了一眼林煐岷。林煐岷还是低头写作业，对他们的事似乎一点都不在乎。  


此地无银三百两，越是没反应，越是在意。原因竟然是丹尼尔吗？郑世云见林煐岷纹丝不动的样子，忍住笑意往教室后门走去。  


姜丹尼尔看郑世云出来，自然的后退转移到走廊栏杆边等他。偶然间，姜丹尼尔站在了林煐岷经常站的那个位置，悠闲的样子和林煐岷的影子重合了。  


“你还穿秋季的校服啊？不冷吗？”郑世云指指姜丹尼尔的外套，手缩回自己校服的兜里。  


“诶，冬季校服穿起来就跟熊一样，里面衣服多穿几件也不冷咯，”姜丹尼尔眯眼笑，往前走了一步靠近了点，小臂靠在栏杆上半围着郑世云。  


郑世云没什么意见，本来姜丹尼尔肩宽，这样一站帮他把冷风都挡掉了。提起姜丹尼尔，已经是小学的事了。他因为父母的关系到处转学，很早和郑世云没了联系，这次凑巧在学校的元旦晚会时碰见了，才知道一个月前  


丹尼尔转学到这所学校。姜丹尼尔见有熟人，趁着表演的时候拖着自己的椅子混入他们班，偷摸坐在郑世云边上。  


林煐岷是从那个时候开始不高兴的吗？郑世云有一搭没一搭的回姜丹尼尔的话，心思早就晃到别处去了。  


“所以晚上去操场走走吗？等下就要上课啦，时间可真够短的。”姜丹尼尔抬起手表看了一眼，急切的问道。  


“呃……恩？晚自习结束之后？”  


“嗯对，”姜丹尼尔眨眨眼，迫切的眼神像是讨食的小狗一样，让人难以拒绝，“我们好久没有聊过了。”  


“我是没关……”郑世云正要答应，突然腰间环上一只手，被人揽进怀里。  


“不好意思，他已经有约了。”林煐岷比姜丹尼尔还要高上几公分，两人这么一站再加上中间夹一个郑世云，瞬间吸引了走廊上大部分人的目光。  


邀约即将成功，半路杀出个不知道哪儿的人让姜丹尼尔不得不正视来者。就算姜丹尼尔有丁点脸盲，林煐岷这得天独厚的外貌还是让他记起来是元旦晚会时坐在郑世云后头的人。  


不仅是普通同学，姜丹尼尔的视线从林煐岷的脸转移到他放在郑世云腰间的手，可恶，明知道郑世云穿着超厚的冬季校服不可能会摸到什么有价值的东西，还是该死的嫉妒。  


“那我预约明晚，OK？”以退为进，nice。姜丹尼尔在心里称赞了一下自己的机智。  


“我跟你说了，他没空。”林煐岷的手转为握住郑世云的手腕，把他拉向身后，跨前一步挡在郑世云的前面。  


林煐岷极为强势的行动吓了郑世云一跳，被挡住的他看不见姜丹尼尔的脸色，只好看向周围，同学们微妙的都不说话，有的没的往这边看。  


天，这样下去不到晚上放学就会有奇怪的传言了。  


“好了好了！暂停！”郑世云从林煐岷身后探出来，顺手掐了一下他的手臂，“我物理不是很差嘛，晚上都让煐岷给我辅导下，所以没空啦。作为交换，明天一起吃午饭？”  


郑世云冲姜丹尼尔眨眨眼，虽有不甘，但姜丹尼尔不是不会察言观色的人，顺着台阶下了。刚好上课铃声响起，走廊上的学生陆续都回了教室。  


危机解除。

——并没有。  


晚自习结束之后，郑世云收拾好书本和林煐岷一起回寝室，路线和往常一样，由于之前问过林煐岷晚上逛不逛得到的是否定答案，郑世云便没有多想只顾往前走。  


谁知到了小路的分岔口，林煐岷一声不吭的牵住郑世云的手掌把他往排球场方向带。  


“嗯？”郑世云第一反应是惊慌的往边上看，还好没有什么人，周围黑乎乎的也不会有人注意。  


“诶？不是说不逛的吗？”郑世云暗戳戳的回握住林煐岷温热的手，用肩膀撞了一下他，笑意藏在眼睛里闪亮得像星星。  


“我不来你是不是跟那谁，一起走了？”林煐岷看向小道边上的树木，长得十分茁壮，伸展的树叶遮挡住大部分的月光，莫名给人安全感。  


“唔……”郑世云抬手摸摸下巴作思考状，“有这个可能哦。”  


林煐岷闻言哼了一声，完全没有晚自习的时候淡定的样子，醋意到达顶峰了都没心情掩饰。  


“吃醋啦？”郑世云弯了点腰，侧头看林煐岷的表情。林煐岷没好气的瞥了一眼郑世云，得意洋洋的表情让他心情糟糕了。  


“哈哈哈哈，丹尼尔只是朋友啦，他有很多女孩子追的。”郑世云见好就收，不再打趣林煐岷，牵着的手摇来摇去，不知不觉走出小道进了大大的排球场。  


“你觉得他是朋友，我看他可不这么想。”林煐岷低声碎碎念，看样子是没消气。  


排球场的另一边还有一对情侣走在一起，走路的速度恰好和郑世云他们相似，走完一圈之后继续绕着排球场散步。  


郑世云注意到那对情侣，捏捏林煐岷的手示意：“你看，有人和我们一起走。”  


林煐岷顺着看过去，即使不是很清晰，也能瞧见情侣之中的女生长长的马尾。“嗯，也是couple。”  


突然那对情侣停了脚步，模糊的看见男生把女生压在球场的防护栏上不动了。  


“呃？”郑世云也看见了这幕，尴尬的顿了一下，要是这样走过去肯定会碰到。要是他们只是站着说话就算了，但是……这诡异的黑影……不会是在啵啵吧？  


偏偏是这么尴尬的时刻吗？郑世云敏感的发觉自己的手心开始出汗了，想到林煐岷可能会通过牵着的手发现他在紧张，啊……紧张翻倍。  


郑世云正在纠结到底咋办，林煐岷默默的挪动脚步，把郑世云挤在防护栏的拐角角落，站稳堵住了能逃的所有方位。  


郑世云惊慌抬头，撞进林煐岷专注盯着他的眼，仅粗略的扫过便低下头，心脏不受控制的狂跳，咚咚咚咚的，热度从脖子蔓延到耳尖，红得滴血。  


“干……干嘛啊？”问了跟没问一样，气氛暧昧接下来会做什么，郑世云心知肚明。正因为有准备，亲吻来临前才分外难熬。  


初kiss。一瞬间郑世云的脑子中过了很多综艺和小说里面关于初kiss的描述，甜甜的、好像踩在棉花上、会上瘾。  


“你不知道吗？”林煐岷轻声问，带了点呼吸的气音在郑世云听来微妙的有点性感。  


想知道林煐岷现在是什么表情，但又不敢抬头，郑世云无措地在地面和鞋子上看来看去，索性眼睛用力一闭，乖乖等着林煐岷来亲他。  


郑世云竖着耳朵通过校服发出的窸窸窣窣声音来判断林煐岷的距离，过了一会儿，头顶传来林煐岷无奈的叹气：“不要低头，我亲不到。”  


“嗯？……哦、哦……”郑世云愣了愣，小幅度的抬了一点头。  


林煐岷见郑世云紧张等待的样子，因姜丹尼尔而憋的气散了些。如果这个时候跟郑世云说再抬高一点肯定会让他恼羞成怒吧。林煐岷想着慢慢弯下腰，捏住郑世云的下巴，将自己的嘴唇印了上去。  


不真实的柔软触感，郑世云不由的放缓了呼吸的速度，小心翼翼的眼皮抬起一条小缝偷看。近在咫尺的眉眼，模糊却异样的美好。手掌的汗液被风吹得凉了，指头有充血肿胀的感觉，郑世云

神奇地感觉到心跳慢了下来。  


原来初吻是这样的感觉啊……  


唇瓣分离，两人都不太好意思看对方，默契的看向别处。从郑世云的角度看，那对情侣还没走。难道要等他们走了，我们才能走吗？喂……那不然要亲好久吗？  


“世云，”林煐岷抬手敲了一下郑世云的脑袋，走神太明显了吧，“明天要和姜丹尼尔一起吃饭吗？”  


“是啊，答应了……总不能爽约吧？”  


“我会吃醋哦。”  


“嗯？你终于承认吃醋了？”郑世云笑笑，对上林煐岷的眼睛，“你也一起，还会吃醋吗？”  


“嗯。我不喜欢他看你。”林煐岷的表情很认真，搞得郑世云玩笑都开不下去。  


“那……怎么办？”郑世云开始思考拒绝姜丹尼尔的可能性，总感觉……这样对他很过分。  


“你，主动亲我。”林煐岷弯腰，把脸摆在郑世云的面前，“我就勉为其难同意。”  


“？？？”郑世云听闻林煐岷如此大胆的要求，惊得瞪大了眼睛，怀疑自己的听力。“你一开始打算的就是这个吧？”  


林煐岷拒绝解释，做出等待的姿势，直勾勾的盯着郑世云。这目光实在太有压力，让郑世云鼓了几次勇气都在凑上去的时候放弃了。  


“你……能不能闭眼啊？”  


林煐岷犹豫了两秒，还是打算放他一马，配合的闭上了眼睛。  


郑世云左看右看，最后为了防止林煐岷突然睁眼，拿手往他眼睛上一盖，凑上去轻轻啄了一口林煐岷的嘴唇。亲完怪不好意思的收回手背在身后，林煐岷的嘴唇厚厚的真软啊。  


“没了？”林煐岷歪了下头，下嘴唇微微努起，像是不太满意。  


“嗯。”理直气壮。  


“再来一次。”林煐岷眨眨眼，不知是不是故意的露出委屈的表情。  


论大只男朋友无意卖萌可爱程度是否翻倍，郑世云感觉自己受到了冲击，反思自己刚才的行为是不是不太厚道。  


“那你眼睛……”不等郑世云说完，林煐岷先一步闭上了眼。  


再次鼓起勇气的郑世云，揪住林煐岷的校服外套踮脚亲上他的嘴唇，特意停了两三秒。好的，可以了。郑世云是这么想的，准备退后时发现自己动不了。  


林煐岷不知道什么时候捧住了郑世云的后脑勺，强行按住不让他逃跑。郑世云慌乱想说话，恰好给林煐岷的侵入提供了机会，软舌长驱直入寻找躲闪的郑世云的。  


“唔……”郑世云仅能发出模糊的短音，口腔的空间本就不大，不管往哪根本逃不掉。和纯情的啵啵不一样，这是成人的亲吻，激烈得好像能感觉到林煐岷压抑的澎湃情感。  


郑世云渐渐觉得飘飘忽忽氧气不足，拍拍林煐岷的肩膀示意。林煐岷放开郑世云后还意犹未尽似得啄吻了一下他的脸颊，满足的把郑世云抱在怀里。  


“说好了……不生气了啊……”


End file.
